Viaje al pasado
by MoSa
Summary: Gokú últimamente tiene una inquietud la cuál la única manera de deshacerse de ella será viajando al pasado, pero no precisamente al pasado de su querida tierra...Romance, aventura, inesperados encuentros...
1. Solamente tú y yo

Capítulo 1 Solamente tú y yo

Gokú, después de su última batalla con Majin Boo, vivía encantado a lado de su esposa Milk y sus dos hijos. Después de varios años, llego su queridísima nieta Pan, la felicidad no cabía en él, tal parecía que el esfuerzo de sus entrenamientos y lograr que la tierra viviera en paz estaba dándole recompensa.

Pero el escuchar constantemente papá, o abuelito empezó a entrarle una duda, que nunca en su vida se había cuestionado, ni siquiera cuando Raditz le dijo que era su hermano. Nunca le interesó, el era malo y venía a matar a todos los habitantes de la tierra incluyendo a la gente que él tanto amaba, después de que llego Vegeta y el viaje a Namekuseí le entro esa idea, mas cuando Freezer le vio con duda, intentado reconocerlo. "Soy del plantea Vegita, lo sé, pero mi padre, ¿Quién fue?"

-Gokú, ya esta listo el desayuno- Decía una contenta Milk en la cocina.

-Si Milk, ya voy-

Gokú, últimamente se veía mas distraído que de costumbre, dado que Goten fue aun viaje de la escuela no estaría, su hijo Gohan se fue junto con Videl y Pan a la mansión de Mr. Satan, solo en la montaña Paoz en esa cálida casa solo estaban ellos dos.

-Gokú, tus favoritos porque eres el mejor esposo- "Aunque no trabaje pero aun así tanta ausencia, me queda consentirlo ahora en estos años, quien sabe que comía o hacía allá en el otro mundo".

-Mmm, Milk todo huele delicioso- Acto seguido devoró todo a su paso.

Milk sonrío, se sentía tan complacida de ver a su esposo ahí, sentado en aquella mesa y en esa silla, ¿Cuántas noches no lloró?, perdió la cuenta, pero cuando llego su hijo Goten tenía que ser fuerte, ella sabía que algún día volvería, Kami quien sabe como le haría pero tenía que ver a su esposo otra vez.

-Ay Gokú, ¿te acuerdas cuando venimos aquí por primera vez?-

-Wa medad mno wo mse- Medio bocado adentro.

-Nunca cambiaras- Milk lo veía con tanto cariño, tenía que planear algo para ese día, ya que solo estarían ellos dos. "Tiene que ser especial, como aquella vez…"

--- Flash back ---

Gokú y Milk de unos 18 años…

Risas- A que no me atrapas- Corría Milk, volteando de vez en vez a su queridísimo esposo.

-¿Crees que no lo haré?- Gokú corría tras de ella, quería complacerla, el sabía que cuando el quisiera la tendría en sus brazos, pero ese juego le divertía en demasía.

Milk sin darse cuenta tropezó a lo que Gokú no alcanzo a parar y cayó encima de ella, los dos estaban aturdidos por el golpe pero cuando paso el dolor sus ojos se posaron uno frente al otro, Milk se sonrojo al instante y Gokú tan solo le sonrío.

-Gokú creo que ya es tarde, vamos a la casa para que te haga de comer- "Y quizás algo más" Milk río para sí.

-¿Tan pronto?, pero es que aun no tengo hambre-

-Claro que tienes anda ven-

-Bueno, como tu digas pero es que… -

-Sin pero, ven ya-

Para cuando Milk le extendió la mano para que Gokú se levantara este la jalo para que cayera, Milk quería enojarse pero ver a su esposo reír le gustaba mucho.

--- Fin Flash back ---

-Milk, oye ya llevo un rato hablándote y no me haces caso-

-Discúlpame pero es que… ¿Qué haremos hoy?, tenemos ambos el día- Esto último lo dijo algo pícara.

-¿Tenemos el día?, Milk no te entiendo, los días no se pueden tener, ¿o si?- Se rasco su cabeza.

"Vamos Milk respira, no te enojes hoy es un hermoso día que no quiero desaprovechar" –Gokú me refiero a que solo estamos tu y yo, ¿Quisieras ir a un día de campo?, hace mucho que no vamos a caminar los dos juntos-

-Pues, si tu quieres porque la verdad yo quisiera ir a entrenar-

-¡Solamente piensas en entrenar! Y dime ¿nunca piensas en mí?- Empezó a llorar.

-Milk no llores, es que pues tú sabes que a mí me gusta mucho pelear y entrenar-

Un poco más calmada-Gokú solo por hoy, ya que días así desde hace años que pedía pero tú estabas peleando o te morías-

Sonrío un poco- Bueno entonces iremos de día de campo-

Milk corrió a abrazarlo, Gokú le correspondió. –Entonces déjame me voy a bañar, a cambiar e ir preparando las cosas-

-¿Qué haré entonces en tanto tiempo?, es que Milk tú te tardas mucho bañándote no se que tanto harás-

-y ¿No quieres descubrirlo entonces?- Lo dijo con un tono algo seductor en el oído del saiyajin, lo cuál al sentir esa vibración causada por la dulce voz de su mujer sabía que responder.

Milk lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la parte superior de la casa, a lo que Gokú tan solo trago saliva.


	2. Incertidumbre

Capítulo 2 Incertidumbre

Milk abrazaba a su queridísimo guerrero, el sentir el viento suave y el ver las nubes pasar muy de vez tapando al imponente sol, debajo de ese frondoso y enorme árbol la hizo sentir como si estuviera en el paraíso, quizás no tanto…

-Mira Gokú- Señalando hacia el cielo con una sonora risa-Esa nube se parece a ti-

Gokú sumido en sus pensamientos, su mente corría hasta más no poder, recordando una y otra vez aquel día en que su incertidumbre comenzó…

--- Flash back ---

-Vegeta, ¿Cómo era Vegetasei?-

-Era un planeta de color rojo, donde la gravedad estaba aumentada y vivían los saiyajin, pero fue destruido por Freezer, fin, así es que ya lárgate y no me quites el tiempo-

-Vegeta no seas así, como tú si viviste ahí ya ni te quieres acordar-

-Vaya, a veces no eres tan tonto, sí, no me quiero acordar así es que largo- Hacía un ademán de apuntándole la puerta.

-Bueno, ¿Conociste a mi padre?-

Vegeta suelta una sonora carcajada- Yo, soldado clase Elite, príncipe absoluto de los saiyajin, crees que iba tener el tiempo de conocer aun inútil soldado de clase baja, además la única persona que podía responderte aquella pregunta lo mataste-

Vegeta en parte tenía razón, siempre lo traba a él de 'soldado idiota de clase baja' aunque era su única fuente de información tenía que desechar la idea de conocer sus raíces y aun más que le echo en cara lo de Raditz, sí él lo mato; pero era por una causa justa, además en esos momentos no quería saber de dónde era, el siempre fue un terrícola pero a partir de esa día todo cambio.

Gokú bajo su mirada, si tal vez alguien lo mirara de cerca podía jurar que soltó una lágrima, pero a Vegeta que le importaba lo que el sentía y lo que lo inquietaba. Poniendo sus dos dedos en su frente vio a Vegeta, quería que sintiera su tristeza, que lo viera por última vez antes de marcharse, pero Vegeta parecía no inmutarse.

"Ahí estaba él, sé que soy malo pero es este orgullo que no me deja expresarme bien, mi eterno rival y amigo, ese saiyajin que me hizo cambiar, me hizo ver que todos tenemos una oportunidad, dejándome vivir, tal vez en el fondo sabía que cambiaría…" –Lo poco que platique con Raditz, tan solo supe que se llamaba Bardock- Vio como esos ojos emitieron un destello, le hizo sentir bien que pudo ayudarlo, aunque no lo demostró.

-Gracias Vegeta-

-Si pues, ¡ya! largo- Y se dio media vuelta.

"¿Crees que no me di cuenta?, note tú alegría, sé que sientes empatía por mí como yo por ti, de corazón Vegeta te lo agradezco" Gokú se tele transporto.

--- Fin Flash back ---

-Tú andas distraído, ¿Que piensas?-

Ríe un poco- Si Milk, ando distraído, ¿decías?-

-Te pregunte que qué andas pensando-

-Pues en aquel día que le pregunté a Vegeta sobre los saiyajin-

-Sigues con eso, deberías ya dejarlo por la paz y mejor disfrutar del día, que diría que lo empezamos muy bien ¿no crees?- Milk lo miró muy melosamente a lo que Gokú se sonrojo un poco.

Marido y mujer seguían recostados en el pasto bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, hacía un calor el cual te hacía dormitar un poco, por lo cuál no tardaron en dejarse vencer por el sueño.

-¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!, ¡Ya llegamos!- Grito Gohan, entrando a la oscura casa.

-¡Abuelito Gokú!- Grito Pan.

-Gohan, parecen que no están, ¿abran salido?- Decía Videl algo preocupada.

Gohan, tanto se había humanizado y retirado de las peleas, que se olvidaba que podía sentir las presencias, a lo que su hija no tardo en decir… -Papi, mi abuelito Gokú y mi abuelita Milk no están muy lejos de aquí- Levito levemente y apunto con su pequeño dedo donde estaban.

Empezó a reír-Es cierto, déjalos ahí, ya están grandecitos para cuidarse, será mejor ir nosotros a casa- Comentario que a Videl la hizo reír un poco.

-Papi, no seas malo, déjame ir con ellos-

-Pan, hazle caso a tu papá, además ¿recuerdas lo que dejamos en el refrigerador?-

-Sí, ¡flan napolitano!, mi favorito- Acto seguido corrió a su casa.

-Niños, con cualquier cosa los haces olvidar otra- Comento Videl.

-y ¿Tú no olvidas algo también?- Gohan la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso.

-Gohan, tranquilo, si estuvieran tus papás Pan se quedaría con ellos, pero ahora no están-

-En eso tienes razón, yo solo decía-

Tomados de la mano, caminaron hacia su casa, dónde su pequeña los espera.

Milk lentamente abrió los ojos, ni se dio cuenta de que el sol se escondió horas atrás, porque solo se concentro en ver su querido Gokú ahí, dormido ante el espejo que refleja ese astro rey… "Saber que eres el hombre mas fuerte del universo y que dormido pareces algo tan frágil, como Te amo Gokú" Le da un beso al Son.

-No, tú no debes hacerlo, no, basta, ¡alto!- Despertó con la respiración sumamente agitada.

Milk de principio se asusto pero viendo de cómo despertó su esposo lo abrazó-Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla- Gokú iba tranquilizándose poco a poco, sobre todo el sentir el calor reconfortante de Milk -¿Quieres contármelo?-

-Lo mismo, ya sabes, no puedo hacer nada y siento como si me llamaran pero también absorben mis poderes-

-Ya amor, ya paso es un sueño nada mas- "Ya me preocupa, últimamente en estos días despierta igual, Kami ayúdame a saber como reaccionar y que decirle"

Se quedaron por unos minutos, marido y mujer abrazados, Gokú repasando por su mente ese sueño que ya es la enésima vez que lo toma y lo asalta noche tras noche.

-Milk, ya es noche y Gohan ya regresó-

-Oh, mi querida Pan, la quiero ver- Iba recogiendo el mantel que había tendido en el pasto y recogiendo los platos para ponerlos en su canasta. Gokú la toma por la mano para así tele transportarse hasta donde esta su hijo con su esposa e hija.

-¡Gohan!- Gokú apareciendo junto con Milk detrás de Gohan.

-¡Ah!, papá ya te dije que no hicieras eso, me vas matar de un infarto-

Gokú pone su mano detrás de su cabeza y empieza a reír a lo que Gohan también comenzó a reír, era sumamente refrescante aquella actitud tan desinhibida e inocente de su progenitor.

-¡Abuelito!, te extrañe mucho- Corre la pequeña Pan para subirse a los brazos de su amado abuelo.

Sacudiéndole el cabello a la pequeña-¿Cómo te portaste Pan?-

-Muy bien abuelito, como te lo prometí, ahora te toca a ti-

-Pan, ya es muy noche y tus abuelos vienen cansados, además ya es hora de dormir- Intervino Videl.

-Oh, mamá un ratito más- Mirando a Videl con la típica miradita de un niño con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, haciendo puchero. Videl ya conocía las artimañas de esa niña y esta vez no iba a caer.

-Señorita he dicho que a dormir-

-Anda Pan obedece a tu mamá, mañana yo te llevare a donde te prometí-

-Sí abuelito, esta bien, mañana yo iré a levantarte, así que ni se te ocurra escapar como la otra vez- La niña puso cara de enfado con las manos sobre la cintura, actitud que a los padres y a Gokú les causo gracia.

-Si Pan, no me escaparé, Hasta mañana- Le da un beso a la niña en la frente.

-Hasta mañana abuelito- Abraza a Gokú para después dirigirse con Milk- Abuelita hasta mañana-Milk se agacha para que la pequeña le de un beso y Milk también se lo corresponde.

-Mi querida Pan, descansas- Le dijo Milk antes de que Videl se la llevara a su cuarto.

-Gokú también es hora que nosotros vayamos a dormir, despídete y después te alcanzo-

-¿Qué vas a hacer Milk?-

-Videl me pidió que le ayudara con unas cosas-

-Esta bien- Gokú se despide de Gohan y sale de la casita para dirigirse a la suya.

-Madre ¿A que le vas ayudar a Videl?- Pregunto de un modo irónico. Viendo a su madre, el interpreto sumamente bien aquella mirada, no de la nada dejo que Gokú se fuera solo, cerciorándose que Gokú estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

-Gohan, tu padre me preocupa más que antes-

-¿Ahora que le paso?-

-Volvió a tener ese sueño, y no me dice mucho lo que le sucede, ¿a ti no te ha dicho algo?- Volteo a ver su hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gohan la vio, sabía que sufría por el comportamiento de su padre, el lo sabía todo pero le prometió a Gokú que no le diría nada al respecto a Milk ni a nadie, pero ¿Qué haría?, estaba en un dilema. –No madre, no me ha comentado nada, deja que pase más el tiempo quizás no sea nada, tan solo un simple sueño-

Milk abraza a Gohan, aforrándose, ya no podía soportar ver a su esposo en ese estado, pero su hijo tenía razón habría que esperar, además Goten no ha llegado, tal vez pasando tiempo con él se le pase todo este síntoma. –Esta bien Gohan- Se limpio las lágrimas con la su manga. –Me voy a dormir, me despides de Videl y que descansen-

-Si madre, buenas noches- Gohan tan solo ve como su madre sale de su casa, sentía una pena profunda por no decirle, pero él se lo prometió.

--- Flash back ---

-Papá, ¿te pasa algo? - Gohan vio a su padre que no comía como lo solía hacer, el andaba viendo un punto imaginario en algún lugar de aquella plaza donde lo invito a comer.

-Gohan, prométeme que esto no se lo dirás ni a tu madre ni a nadie- Gohan asintió con la cabeza, pero no le aparto la vista, aquella propuesta lo empezó a preocupar aun más.-Lo que pasa que últimamente, no se si son días, meses ó años, pero siento una curiosidad por saber quién fue mi padre-

A Gohan se le helo la sangre, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal "¿Su padre?" El asintió por puro instinto para dar a entender que esta escuchando.

-Siento mucho cariño por mi abuelito pero desgraciadamente mi origen saiyajin fue quién lo mato es por eso que he pensado en alguna forma de verlo, no se como pero quiero hacerlo-

-Papa, ¿no crees que ya es algo tarde?, digo porque destruyeron el planeta y todo, además a ti te mandaron aquí cuando eras bebe-

-Eso lo sé Gohan, es por eso que te lo digo, quiero que me ayudes-

Gohan vio perfectamente su mirada "Realmente lo quiere y yo se como puede, pero sería peligroso además que mi padre no conoce todas las costumbres y preguntarle a Vegeta de esto no sería buena idea, tendré que buscar la manera de quitarle esa idea" –Esta bien padre, haré lo que pueda pero por lo pronto quita esa cara- Observo Gohan como su papá al escuchar aquellas palabras en signo de afirmación demostró esa sonrisa, esa que tanto lo caracteriza.

-Gracias Gohan-

-Ya sabes papá-

--- Fin Flash back ---

"Papá veo que te has puesto de mal en peor, tal parece que tendré que ir con Bulma, ella me dirá que hacer porque por lo pronto ya deje pasar el tiempo y no se te ha ido ni tantito aquella idea"


	3. ¿Esto es Vegita?

Capítulo 3 ¿Esto es Vegita?

Por más que hizo intentos, el ir a hablar con Bulma fue la peor idea, más que apoyar a Gokú, tendría la máquina lista en dos días, claro que manteniendo todo a secreto; solo Gohan y Bulma sabían por el embrollo que el máximo guerrero traía consigo.

"No pude ser más idiota…"

--- Flash back ---

Gohan acaba de explicarle todos los síntomas que Gokú presentaba…

-Bulma sé que a ti te hará caso, convéncelo de que no es conveniente, además si llega hacer algo fuera de lo normal habrá otro universo alterno y…-

-Lo sé Gohan, pero no sean egoísta, es Gokú¿Cuánto no ha hecho por nosotros?-

-…-

-¿Ves?, así es que yo haré todo lo posible por apoyarlo, trataré de obtener la mayor información posible con Vegeta, además tengo un prototipo de una nueva máquina la empecé a hacer desde la segunda vez que vino Mirai Trunks, he trabajado poco a poco en ella; yo creo que estará lista en 2 días-

-Pe… Pero…-

-Pero nada, Gohan ten en cuenta que Gokú nunca nos ha pedido algo a cambio de todo lo que ha hecho, tu sabes que es como mi hermano menor, y sé que muchas cosas y peligros pueden suceder si interviene en algún suceso pasado, pero solo se tendrá otra historia alterna a la nuestra, tal es el caso con Mirai-

Suspira, en parte Bulma tiene toda la razón, tan solo se limita a sonreír "Debí de haber solucionado esto yo mismo"

--- Fin Flash back ---

-¡Papá!- No pudo ser más ensordecedor aquel grito que la pequeña Pan acaba de hacer.

-¡Ah!, hija te escucho, ya ¿Qué pasa¿Fue el tío Goten?- Más que fuera de sus casillas estaba Gohan.

-Papá, ni siquiera el tío Goten esta, además estabas perdido no se donde porque acabaste de derramar la leche completamente sobre mi cereal y ya no hay más-

Gotita de sudor-Ejem, pues… regreso voy por más-

-Ya fue mamá, por lo mismo que no estabas poniéndole atención-

Tres gotas de sudor, realmente estaba más que distraído.

-Papá, también comento mamá que no se te olvide que hoy saldríamos con mi abuelito y mi abuelita-

"Cierto, lo había olvidado"- No, eso no lo olvidaría-

-Entonces, dijo que te cambiaras cuando te acabara de decir esto, porque ya son las 9 de la mañana y sigues en pijama-

-Oh, es cierto Pan, entonces voy a cambiarme- "Ah, a esa Videl nada se le escapa"

Ese domingo transcurrió más de lo normal, Gokú y Pan jugando con los dinosaurios, Gohan sentado junto con su madre y Videl.

"¿Cómo es que las mujeres siempre tiene algo de que hablar?, eso es algo que por más me ponga a investigar no obtendré nada en concreto" Suspira, Gohan estaba más que desconcertado, faltaban aproximadamente 23 horas para que esa dichosa maquina estuviera lista, tiempo el cual Bulma además de trabajar sacaría la mayor información posible. Realmente viéndolo de cualquier ángulo era una locura, su padre no tenía nada absolutamente que hacer. "¡Son los saiyajin!, mi padre no recuerda como fue como llegaron Vegeta y ese otro saiyajin, venían con ganas de aniquilar todo a su paso, entre ellos no existía la compasión… Irá al planeta repleto de ellos, no es que el no sea más fuerte pero… es muy compasivo… pero es que…" Si que la cabeza le daba vueltas, era muy difícil de descifrar como es que este loco 'capricho' terminaría pero a final de cuentas era Gokú, el más fuerte del universo, nunca los ha defraudado, más que nada tendría que confiar en él.

El lapso de tiempo estaba por cumplirse, Gohan debía de ingeniárselas con su madre para que diera crédito a la ausencia de su padre dado que Gokú no es nada bueno con eso de las excusas.

-Mamá, mi papá me acompañara a realizar unas investigaciones, espero que no tengas problemas con ello-

-Gohan¿Seguro?, dudo que tu padre te pueda ayudar con tus estudios-

-Lo se, solo es por compañía-

-¿Y cuando se irán?-

-En unas dos horas- "¡Que fácil fue!"

-¿Qué hay de Videl y Pan?-

-Por eso te aviso, puedes ir a quedarte con ellas en mi casa, ellas ya saben que estaré un tiempo fuera-

-Entonces, deja les preparo algo de comer para el camino-

"No es necesario, pero si le digo que no seguirá otra serie de preguntas" –Esta bien, gracias mamá-

-Por cierto, tu padre anda con esa familia de dinosaurios-

-Oh, gracias de nuevo- Gohan busca el ki de su padre, no andaba lejos; sale de su antigua casa para emprender el vuelo en dirección donde esta Gokú.

-¿Qué te dijo tu madre?-

-Que no había ningún problema, nos vamos en dos horas con Bulma; espero que aun sigas considerando todo lo que conlleva-

-Lo sé Gohan, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-

"Lo intentaré aun más, realmente es una mala idea"

Pan se aferraba a Gokú, no quería que se fuera. Respecto a eso, a Gohan no le agrado del todo, tan solo su hija le dijo 'Adiós papi, cuídate, me traes algo', en cambio a su padre le llora a mares…

"Niños¿Qué se puede hacer?"

-Mi amor, te me cuidas, espero que todo te salga muy bien- Videl le da un beso algo sugerente a Gohan, el cual se sonroja, lo bueno que ni Milk ni Gokú lo notaron.

-Hijo, cuidas mucho a tu padre-

-Si mamá, lo cuidaré, siendo el hombre más fuerte del universo lo cuidare, no te apures- Cierto, eso de cuidarlo estaba de más, pero Milk siempre se preocupa de todo.

-Milk, estaremos bien, regreso pronto- Le da un beso en la frente a su esposa.

Las dos mujeres y la pequeña Pan, ven como emprenden vuelo y se van alejando conforme pasan los segundos.

Mientras tanto en C.C…

-Muy bien veamos: Traje, coordenadas, baterías, comunicador; creo que es todo-

Bulma, anotaba ciertos detalles en una lista, ver el modo más fácil de explicarle al saiya el funcionamiento de la máquina, el encapsularla, des encapsularla…

Trabajo arduamente durante estos dos días, además de trabajar en la parte oculta de su laboratorio para que el curioso de Vegeta no anduviera observando, aunque trato de ser lo más cautelosa posible con eso de sacarle la información, ya que no es nada fácil hacerle decir la verdad…

--- Flash back ---

Bulma de algún modo se las ingenio para que Vegeta accediera a observar el cielo con el nuevo telescopio que su padre construyó…

-Mira, no es hermosa aquella estrella-

-Deja de ver tonterías mujer y vayamos a hacer juntos algo 'interesante'-

Suelta una risita nerviosa, recalcó mucho lo interesante, pero tendría que obtener de algún modo las coordenadas del dichoso planeta –Oh, vamós, dime que no te agrada ver el cielo desde aquí, además el ubicar planetas nuevos¿te dedicabas a eso no?-

-A conquistarlos no ubicarlos-

-Bueno, al final de cuentas alguien tenía que buscar los planetas ¿no?-

-Hmp-

-Vegeta, dime¿tu planeta por donde se encontraba?-

-No tiene caso, ya no existe-

-Pero al menos puedo observar que es lo que tenían a su alrededor, además ya pasó el tiempo para entonces mucho ha de haber cambiado el cielo de por allá-

"¡Como fastidia!"- Ay mujer, presta- Puso una serie de números en el tablero y el telescopio dio un giro totalmente radical, para quedar en una nueva posición, solo Bulma volvió a observar.

-¡Cuantas estrellas!, más hermosas que las de nuestra Galaxia, ahí hay de varios tamaños¿Esta es la ubicación de se encontraba el planeta…?-

-Sí¿Contenta?, me largo-

Bulma comprendió, era el abrir una serie de recuerdos que le costó a ella sobre todo que el príncipe pudiera estar en paz, eran muy complicados todos los pensamientos de aquel hombre.

--- Fin Flash back ---

-Tal parece que todo está listo-

Suena el interfon- Si, diga-

-La buscan Srita. Bulma-

-Hazlos pasar-

Después de unos minutos…

-Bulma-

-Hola Gohan, y Gokú¿Dónde esta?-

-Ah, es que ya ves como es mamá, nos dio mucho de desayunar y pues fue al baño-

-Oh, comprendo-

-¿Y el Sr. Vegeta?-

-No se apuren ahora por él, ya ves como es con Bra-

Suelta una risita Gohan, realmente cambio en demasía con la llegada de la pequeña Bra.

-Ah¡Listo¡Hola Bulma!-

-Papá no sean tan escandaloso, Bulma esta a escasos pasos de ti, no es necesario que grites-

-Oh, si, Disculpa- Pone su mano detrás de su cabeza y se ríe.

-Mi papá nunca va a cambiar-

-Gohan, no te apures, bueno a lo que vinieron, pasen por aquí- Y Bulma empieza a dar el recorrido por los laberintos que conducen a su laboratorio, sobre todo en la parte oculta dónde ha construido la máquina. –Bueno, ya llegamos, Gokú toma esto, cámbiate- Le entrega un traje de combate (Como los que usaron para entrenar en la habitación del tiempo para el Cell Game, xD)

-Papá¿Estas seguro?, deberías de pensar aun más las cosas, date cuenta de todo lo que conlleva y…-

-Ya Gohan, déjalo, tu padre ya esta grandecito, sabe lo que hace, sé que es algo delicado, más que nada yo lo comprendo pero es Gokú…-

-Si, él ha hecho, bla bla bla, Bulma date cuenta es ¡peligroso!-

-Gohan, estaré bien-

Y lo vio, esa mirada, la cuál solo la ve cuando esta apunto de pelear ó esta decidido en algo de suma importancia, Bulma tiene razón, tan sólo tiene que confiar en él.

Gohan suspira- Esta bien, suerte papá, te estaré esperando-

Gokú abraza a su hijo, a pesar de que ya es todo un hombre y padre de familia, aun sigue viendo aquel pequeño que alguna ves se ocultaba en sus brazos en busca de protección.

Bulma viendo toda aquella escena, se conmueve también, ella también al verlos recuerda al pequeño Gokú cuando lo conoció, en busca de las esferas para pedir un novio, jamás imaginó que estaría justamente donde está…

-Bueno, ya dejemos sentimentalismos, Gokú, recuerda que vas a Vegetasei, evita hablar con alguien, tu nombre no lo digas y en cualquier caso di tu nombre con el cual te llama Vegeta-

-Kakarotto-

-Si ese, bueno, también para verte un autentico saiyajin de los de antes, recuerdo que ellos traían un aparato similar a este- Saca de su bolsillo un scouter.

-Bulma, son esos que dicen del poder de pelea o algo así- Comenta Gohan al ver aquel aparato.

-Pues este lo tengo desde que llego el hermano de Gokú, se descompuso pero pude rehacer uno nuevo, sé que no los necesitan pero es necesario- Se lo pone a Gokú.

Realmente el ver a Gokú con ese atuendo, es algo irreconocible.

-Bulma, me molesta todo esto-

-Gokú, sé que te fascina tu traje de combate rojo y en pocas palabras el de diario, pero debes verte como un saiyajin, no como un terrícola-

-Entiendo- Baja la cabeza, realmente era más poderoso el sentimiento de ir que el usar su ropa de diario así es que no tenía otra opción.

Bulma continua explicándole ahora el funcionamiento de la máquina, que al llegar debe oprimir el botón de encapsular, también que esta nueva máquina necesita una hora para recargarse para el viaje de regreso, las coordenadas ya están puestas para la ida y la vuelta, solo necesita oprimir lo que le indico, de todos modos le deja una nota con las indicaciones.

-Además, lo del año al cual llegar tuve que calcularlo dado que hablar con Vegeta respecto a su vida antes de venir a la tierra es algo complicado-

-Entonces ¿Es todo?-

-Pues creo que sí, de todos modos cualquier cosa esta en las notas, debajo del asiento-

Los tres sienten un escalofrío, pensándolo bien si es complicado que vaya, pero ya no hay marcha atrás todo esta puesto. Gokú cierra la compuerta de la máquina y con un gesto dice adiós, y la máquina desaparece a la vista de Bulma y Gohan.

-Así que Kakarotto ya se fue-

-¡Vegeta!- Dicen Bulma y Gohan al unísono.

-Mujer, tus preguntas fueron más que obvias aunque supiste aparentarlo muy bien, además el sentir el ki de Kakarotto, y sobre todo que él anteriormente me había preguntado algo al respecto-

-Entonces si lo sabías ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste?- Pregunta una Bulma alterada.

-Porque no me importa, además Kakarotto sabrá cuidarse- Da media vuelta y sale del laboratorio.

-Bueno, Bulma ¿No hay problema que me quede aquí?, dado que se supone que tengo que regresar con papá, por cierto ¿Por donde llegará?-

-Aquí mismo, está máquina a diferencia de la de Mirai Trunks, si lo recuerdas, no necesita elevarse-

-Es cierto, lo note-

-Entonces, pues solo queda esperar- Dice una melancólica Bulma.

"Mucha suerte Gokú"

Año 737, en algún punto remoto del planeta Vegita…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ve como Gohan y Bulma desaparecieron, para dar paso a la vista de un planeta de color Rojo, iluminado por dos incandescentes soles, Gokú siguiendo las indicaciones de Bulma sale de la máquina y la encapsula, empieza a observar a su alrededor; siente muchas presencias unas más poderosas que otras pero hay algo que le resulta familiar…

"No puede ser..." -¡Freezer!-

_Aquí andamos de nuevo, disculpen por la tardanza pero apesar de que estoy de vacaciones hay mucho trabajo, pero solo espero no tardar en actualizar lo demás pero no garantizo nada, pero lo que sí les aseguro es que no me gusta dejar fics incompletos, asi es que de eso ni se apuren._

_kaoru himura: Niñazaa aqui de nuevo, si lo pienso seguir y pues se quedo medio de sorpresa, pero debo pensar como hare aquella conexión. Jejeje, grax por todo tu apoyo nos seguimos viendo._

_SuperBrave: Niña, yo leí claramente tu historia, se que tu comentario fue por asegurar cosas de plagio, de una vez aclaro yo no soy así, tan solo fue que no encontre un nombre para que le quedará a la historia, pero espero te des una vueltecilla pronto._

_Rinko Inukai: Hola!!, sinceramente gracias por leer, realmente a mi tmb me emociona estas historias GokuxMilk, aunque esta historia no se basa en ellos, pero espero sigas leyendo y sobre todo yo a la hora de actualizar jajaja. Cuidate!!. Espero que este capi despeje un poco más tus dudas._

_saiya elite: Tmb quiero ke Gokú vea su papi.. Pero quiero hacer algo bien hecho no sé, espero que la magia de la inspiración me de buenas ideas para seguirle y que quede más que super, grax por leer!!_

_Elena: Holaa!! gracias por leer, y pues esperemos todo este raro encuentro pq sinceramente ami tmb me emociona jajaja._

_carolineSonPotter: Niñaa!! grax por lo de mucho mucho, aunque no soy tan buena redactando como tú, pero hago mi esfuerzo sobre todo para que sigas esta historia.De nuevo gracias!!_

_kawaii destruction: Niña, ke decir, no es lo mismo esta historia que la otra, espero sigas dandote una vuelta, pero si surgiere alguna otra custion pues... se solucionará jeje._

_sakurita souma: Yeah! a veces pienso ke papi suegro esta mejor jajaja, lo ke sea, pues tercer capi, y la vdd el otro a lo ke me viene a la imaginación esta mejor, esperemos te des una vuelta pronto._


	4. La Traición

_Disculpen la tardanza, pero el trabajo, la escuela... Yo creo que varios saben este tipo de situaciones, además que tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza que ni supe como acomodarlas jeje. Los dejo con este capi que con mucho cariño se los dejo esperando que le guste y comenten este avance. Les agradezco a los que le van siguiendo la historia todo su apoyo._

Capítulo 4 La Traición

-Gran Freezer, acaban de informarnos que hay un soldado en una de las partes que prohibió que anduvieran los saiyajins-

Zaabon, inclinándose ante el llamado 'Maestro', ese ser de apariencia reptilesca, con su copa en mano moviendo ese líquido rojo, da un pequeño sorbo para después dar su atención a uno de sus fieles servidores.

-Esos estúpidos monos, nunca hacen algo como se debe, ve y encárgate de eso soldado Zaabon-

-Como usted ordene- Da una reverencia más para poderse retirar.

El rey Vegeta también estaba al tanto de aquel recién llegado, sabía que estaba en un punto que el propio Freezer había determinado que no fueran, aun recordaba el haber aceptado tal humillación…

--- Flash back ---

-He determinado que para poder poner una base, ocupare este lugar- No dejaba de lucir una retorcida sonrisa en sus labios, era extasiante el tener al que dice llamarse 'Rey de los saiyajin' al placer de sus caprichos.

-Pero 'Gran Freezer', es un lugar dónde…-

-¡No me importa!- Hace sonar su cola al azotarla contra el suelo - ¡Haz lo que te digo! Y asegúrate que ningún saiyajin se acerque a ese lugar-

El Rey Vegeta estaba más que furioso, maldecía el día en que realizó el trato con ese ser "¡Maldito¡Acorralarnos como perros!, me las va a pagar" muy a su pesar, el llamarle 'Gran Freezer' ó 'Maestro' era como escupir en su propio nombre y el hacerle reverencia era como morir en vida, pero tenía que ser más que hipócrita, debe de actuar fría y calculadamente, "Todo con el tiempo…" – Lo que usted ordene-

--- Fin Flash back ---

-Su majestad, me parece que es uno de los que fueron de misión al planeta Ryto. Era un escuadrón de soldados de clase media, se suponía que vendrían desde hace dos días pero no hemos tenido contacto desde entonces-

-Zorn, entonces ve y encárgate de ese asunto-

-Lo que usted ordene-

Zorn, consejero real. Capitán perteneciente de la clase elite. Al hacer una reverencia a su rey, junto con un grupo de saiyajines de clase alta van en busca de ese saiyajin que no esta del todo enterado de las nuevas reglas de este juego. Solo ellos saben, han decido mantenerlo en secreto, pero su socio Freezer ya no es de fiar.

Zaabon junto con otro grupo de soldados fueron los primeros en llegar para ir al arribo de este saiyajin que por su incompetencia y desobediencia, él tendría serios problemas si no lograba a una solución para satisfacer a su amo.

Mientras tanto Gokú andaba intranquilo, según las notas que Bulma le dejo debió de haber llegado al planeta pero en el año 737… Pero él que sabía de los acontecimientos en ese año, a la fecha desconocía que año nació y tal parece que aun Freezer no ha destruido el planeta, según lo que supo de la voz Vegeta en aquel enfrentamiento que tuvo con el propio Freezer en Namekusei.

Su cabeza con tantas cosas era más que un hervidero que olvido mantener la guardia en aquel hostil y desconocido lugar. Sin saber por donde llego, cae al suelo inconciente.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

-Viene de misión del planeta Ryto- Con cierta dificultad trataba de defender Zorn.

-Pero Lord Freezer dijo que estaba prohibido ir a ese lugar- Zaabon más que furioso

-El no sabía-

-¿Dices que venía de misión del planeta Ryto?- Interrumpió una imponente voz.

-Gran Freezer-

-Freezer…- Como en un susurro y con odio repitió Zorn.

-Pero todos saben que en aquella misión no hubieron sobrevivientes- Con una mirada cargada de odio hacia Zaabon, el cual tan solo trago saliva.

-¿Sobrevivientes?, pero de eso nunca se nos fue informado-

-Saiyajines, cuando escuchan algo que sus superiores les dicen-

Zorn se limito a apretar los dientes, "Entonces las sospechas son ciertas"

-Soldado Zaabon, deja que se lleven al saiyajin- Dicho esto, Freezer se retira de la sala.

-Ya oíste al Gran Freezer¡Apártalo de mi vista!- Zaabon se va detrás de Freezer.

"¡Malditos! Ellos han sido los responsables de los misteriosos retrasos¡tenemos que hacer algo de ya!" Zorn hace una seña a dos saiyajines que lo estuvieron acompañando, los dos asienten y cargan al saiyajin no identificado para llevarlo aun lugar 'seguro', lejos de los ojos de ese traidor.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

-Rey Vegeta- Entra Zorn a la sala del trono.

-¿De quien se trataba, entonces?- El rey Vegeta con la mirada fría pero se notaba un aire de incertidumbre, él también lo presiente.

-Aun no se ha confirmado, holografía aun esta trabajando en eso, pero vengo a informarle otra cosa- Zorn hace una pausa, no había tenido el tiempo suficiente de planearlo pero… "Es ahora o nunca"-Freezer es el responsable de los retrasos, si mis sospechas son ciertas, en silencio ha ido acabando escuadrón por escuadrón, por lo pronto con los de clase media y alta, porque tal parece que los de clase baja aun están completos pero no me extrañaría que empezara a atacarlos a ellos también- Con una aire de furia en cada palabra pronunciada, pero aun tiene que esperar la respuesta de su Rey.

-Trae a los soldados con más nivel de pelea entre los de clase alta- Fue todo lo que dijo, determinación en aquellas palabras, talvez había formulado un plan, no por nada es el Rey de los mas poderosos guerreros del universos.

Zorn sonrío para sí, todo indica que ese día había llegado-Regreso- Hace una reverencia y se dirige a cumplir aquella orden de su Rey.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

-Ya se termino el tiempo en la cámara de regeneración- Decía un ser con aspecto entre reptil y ave.

-Si, sus señales vitales son estables- Con aspecto humanoide pero a diferencia que era azul toda su piel.

-Pero no hemos podido reconstruirle su cola-

-No creo que sea necesario, habrá tiempo para informárselo-

-Tal parece que se hace llamar Kapot, según lo verifica holografía- El de apariencia reptilesca leía la información recibida de dicho departamento- Por su nivel de pelea diría que es un soldado de clase alta, pero cuando lo trajeron mencionaron que era de clase media-

-Ya tiene asignada su habitación, será mejor llevarlo, ya habrá tiempo para avisarle de su nueva misión-

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

-Soldados, entre los más poderosos de esta distinguida raza guerrera, nos hemos reunido para acabar, mas bien… ¡Para destruir a ese maldito de Freezer!- Coraje, frustración, decisión, convicción…

El rey ya había decidido, junto con Zorn y cuatro saiyajines más irían en busca de Freezer esa misma tarde. Era un salón pequeño, tan solo una mesa y seis sillas, solo ellos irían en su derrota, acabar con la tiranía que en esos años ese maldito ser los ha azotado y humillado.

Ese escuadrón encabezado por el rey, se dirigen a la nave de Freezer, sus scouters han indicado que se maldito esta ahí, tal vez los haya ya localizado, posiblemente; pero ya no había marcha atrás…

-¡Freezer!- Un grito encolerizado se escucha desde lejos.

-'Gran Freezer' son esos monos con todo y su rey- Menciona Dodoria mientras ingresa al gran salón junto con Zaabon.

Freezer tan solo suelta una sonora carcajada a lo que deja algo desconcertados a sus dos soldados.

-¿Qué haremos 'Gran Freezer'?- Pregunto Zaabon

-Déjalos pasar, démosle la bienvenida-

-No es necesario, ya entramos- Interrumpía una voz muy bien conocida por los presentes.

-Así que el Rey Vegeta ya llego- Con un aire de ironía acompañado de una burlesca sonrisa.

-¡Maldito¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- El rey con una seña, indica a su escuadrón que el ataque ha empezado.

Con un movimiento audaz y rápido desapareció de la vista de los presentes. Tan solo se sentía una ráfaga de viento que sin que el rey pudiera actuar vio caer uno a uno de sus soldados.

Apareciendo detrás del Rey, en un susurro…- Por cierto, he decido que educare al príncipe, estará bajo mi cargo de hoy en adelante-

Se le helo la sangre, todo fue tan rápido "¿Qué fue lo que paso?"-¡Jamás¡Mi hijo no lo tocarás!-

Suelta una estruendosa carcajada- ¿Quién lo impedirá?, si el niño ya no tiene padre-

-¡Yo te acabare maldito!- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que Freezer evadiera ese golpe que con toda la furia y la impotencia que en ese momento sentía dio, tan solo ese maldito ser de un golpe lo acabó, su vista se nublaba… "He fallado" su último pensamiento… después cayó al suelo, solo su medallón que lo distinguía como Rey hacía un constante y sonoro eco en aquella sala.

-El Rey de los saiyajines murió- Entre risa y más que carcajada se distó en la sala.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----

Entre sueños notó unas presencias que se distinguían entre las otras, se dirigían a donde se localizaba el ki de Freezer…

"No se les compara en poder, no podrán…" Su cuerpo lo sentía sumamente flojo, adquirió conciencia pero aun no el poder.

Gokú, reacomodaba las imágenes antes de que se encontrara en ese obligado sueño, no pudo reaccionar y solo sintió una punzada, acompañada de una pesadez que por más que quería no podía, pudo haberlo evitado con una simple elevación de ki, pero no quiso llamar la atención, aun debía de saber realmente en que lugar se encontraba…

_Ok, ok entiendo quizás un poco corto y de que ahora les toco un poco al exterior de los acontecimientos del planeta Vegita en ese año, además que a mi imaginación supongo que la traición estaba planeada desde mucho antes. El sgte capi ya casi esta listo, solo falta arreglarle unos detalles, ahora si lo que todas han pedido vendra... Muajajajaja... jeje Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer._


End file.
